


collar full

by theneverending



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is an angry little man, M/M, Peter just wants to buy nice things for his boyfriend, Presents, Revenge, Self Confidence, Swearing, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry eyed the small, white t-shirt that Peter had just surprised him with. It was small enough to fit Harry's petite shape, but still big enough that it wouldn't be skin tight on him. The fabric was cottony and soft, and the top of the shirt dipped into a v. The chest area was decorated with a cartoon version of Spider-Man's head in the shape of a heart. Harry decided the shirt was probably meant for women. The shirt was tacky in a cute way, and only Peter would find this amusing enough to buy and gift to his boyfriend, for obvious reasons.</p><p>OR Peter gives Harry a Spider-Man shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collar full

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this (do I ever?), so excuse any mistakes I made.  
> If you're wondering what the shirt really looks like, this is the one I'm referring to. http://tinypic.com/r/i5ndde/8

"Don't you just love it?" Peter squealed, referring back to the t-shirt that Harry was holding in his hands.

Harry eyed the small, white t-shirt that Peter had just surprised him with. It was small enough to fit Harry's petite shape, but still big enough that it wouldn't be skin tight on him. The fabric was cottony and soft, and the top of the shirt dipped into a v. The chest area was decorated with a cartoon version of Spider-Man's head in the shape of a heart. Harry decided the shirt was probably meant for women.

The shirt was tacky in a cute way, and only Peter would find this amusing enough to buy and gift to his boyfriend, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, it is something," Harry replied, smoothing his thumb over the soft fabric of the t-shirt.

"I don't know, I was out this morning and I saw it and I thought it was really cute, because you're like Spider-Man's boyfriend. Not many people get to wear a shirt with their boyfriend on it, you know." Peter commented, still holding his breath and waiting for Harry's approval.

"Well, I love it," Harry said. Even though the shirt was totally lame, it was still a gift from his boyfriend, and he had put thought into it. Harry _appreciated_ it.

That's all that should matter, right?

♡

Weeks passed, and Harry had completely forgotten about the shirt that his boyfriend had given him. After a couple of days, Harry shoved the shirt into the back of his drawer, and all was forgotten.

Or so he thought.

It was a Friday morning, and Harry woke up alone, Peter probably off with his Spider-Man antics. Harry was used to it, knowing that his boyfriend was occupied saving the city of New York, and didn't think too much of it when he woke up alone.

Harry got out of bed and followed his usual morning routine. After Harry showered and spent at least a half hour styling his hair, he sauntered into his bedroom with a positive mindset. Today, Oscorp had an important meeting with Stark Industries, and Harry wanted to represent his company fairly.

Upon opening the doors to his and Peter's shared closet, Harry was greeted by the presence of emptiness. All of his expensive suits, except for one, were out of sight. Peter's stupid t shirts and jeans were also missing, leaving the once over-stuffed closet to look lonely.

"What the hell?" Harry asked himself quietly, wondering where all of their clothes had gone.

Then he laid his eyes on the single atrocity that sat in the center of his closet: the Spider-Man t-shirt that Peter had bought for him a couple weeks ago. A suit was all that accompanied the small t-shirt in his closet.

Well, shit.

"Peter Parker, you are _so_ going to pay for this later," Harry gritted through his teeth, yanking the t shirt off of the hanger.

Harry tried to delay putting on the shirt for as long as possible, hoping that somehow all of his nice button ups would suddenly reappear in his closet, but he knew that was impossible. Harry put on a pair of boxers (thankfully, Peter was nice enough to at least leave those in their rightful place) and then stared at the shirt until he thought his eyes would burn holes in them (they didn't).

Like ripping off a band aid, Harry decided to just get the process over with.

Harry tugged the white t-shirt over his bare chest with dread. The shirt was soft, Harry couldn't deny that, but he knew he'd look like an absolute _joke_ if he wore it to the Oscorp/Stark meeting today.

Then Harry looked at himself in the mirror, and he had to admit, the shirt didn't look that bad on him. It was just the perfect size, like Harry had thought before, it wasn't too tiny or too large. Harry admired the way that the neckline plunged down just far enough to show off his pronounced collarbones. The shirt was showy without being too pretentious, and Harry realized that he was wrong, the silly Spider-Man shirt was actually really adorable on him.

But adorable didn't equal professional.

Harry tried to cover up the Spider-Man shirt as effectively as possible under his suit, and for the most part, it worked. Harry just hoped that it would stay out of sight all day.

♡

Harry expected the meeting with Stark Industries to be intense, but not this _extreme_.

Tony and Harry's financial adviser had been arguing about the simplest things the whole meeting, and Harry didn't even feel the need to interfere anymore. The meeting had prolonged its welcome, and the entire point of the meeting had been lost at this point.

Everyone in the room was exhausted: the meeting had gone no where, it was hot as hell in the meeting room (couldn't Stark Industries afford an air conditioner?), and no one wanted to be here anymore, not even the new intern that Harry had hired in anticipation for this very meeting.

Harry had noticed that everyone else had taken off as much clothing as they could without being revealing. Harry decided it would be smart to do the same, and he began to unbutton the suit that was nearly choking him to death. But then he stopped cold, mid-button, and remembered what he was wearing underneath.

 _Fucking Peter_ , Harry thought, and then he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 _This is ridiculous, I should be able to take this damned jacket off. It's at least eighty degrees in here, and everyone else is in their casualties, so why not? Plus, no one's even paying attention to me. They'll never notice._ Harry decided, in his current 'fuck it' attitude.

So Harry sat quietly, doe eyed as he watched the men argue back and forth. He slowly let his eyes gaze over everyone in the room, and saw that they were all invested in either the argument or themselves.

It was go time.

Harry quickly stripped off his jacket from his sweat slicked arms, and left it draped on the back of his chair.

The room immediately got about thirty degrees cooler.

All was fine until Harry's financial adviser decided to turn the attention back to his boss, who was currently doodling on his notepad.

"Osborn, don't you have anything to say about this?" The financial adviser asked, his face an angry red from yelling, but when he saw the shirt Harry was wearing, he lightened up a little bit. "Boss, what the hell do you have on?"

Everyone at the oval table turned their once lost attention toward the CEO, who sat frozen and red-handed.

Nope, Harry lied, the room got thirty degrees _warmer_.

Sweat prickled under Harry's arms as he tried to formulate an answer, but there was no explanation for this. He was the CEO of Oscorp, and here he was, flaunting a skimpy t-shirt of a teenage wet dream.

"I like it," Tony answered for Harry, and everyone's faces screwed up. "No, really," Tony assured, "I think it's casual, and it represents the heroic qualities of the city. Good choice," Tony winked, and just like that, everything simmered.

An hour later, Oscorp and Stark Industries came to a reasonable agreement (finally) and papers were signed. Between the endless arguing and the embarrassment of the Spider-Man shirt, Harry was lucky that he came out of the meeting alive.

Now the only worry he had left was Peter.

♡

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" Harry yelled out the second he stepped foot into their shared apartment. He saw Peter turn his head from the couch, and as soon as he saw Harry, a smug smile appeared on his lips.

"How was work today, babe?" Peter asked, trying to stifle his laughter as he approached his rage-filled boyfriend.

"Why? Why today? Any other day this would have been funny, but _today_? You knew I had that meeting with Stark Industries! That was probably the biggest meeting I've had in a while," Harry pouted, and Peter couldn't take him seriously, because he just looked too _cute_ in the Spider-Man shirt.

Peter smiled a shit eating grin, and Harry flared his nostrils. "Because I knew people would see it."

"Well they did!" Harry exclaimed.

"And what did they say about it?" Peter asked, and this seemed to soften Harry's attitude a bit.

Harry grimaced, mumbling, "They said it patriotic, or something."

"Did they like it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, hating to give Peter satisfaction on something as foolish as a t-shirt, but alas, here they were. "Yes," Harry answered.

"See! It wasn't too bad!" Peter assured, "Besides, I think you look totally kissable in it."

"Oh, what the hell," Harry said out loud, giggling a bit, "I feel like a fan girl meeting their hero for the first time, except for with us, you're literally a hero."

"Yeah, it's weird to have my face on a shirt, but when you wear it, it's kinda hot at the same time," Peter smirked, and Harry knew exactly where this was going.

Maybe the scanty Spider-Man shirt isn't so bad after all.

_fin._


End file.
